


Hannibal Necromancer

by ifwegettherebysunset



Series: Puzzle Dates [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Angst, Atem Angst, Awkward Nerd Atem, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Holding Hands, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Power Outage, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, badass Yugi, date, i am dead ass naming these fics after my own cards, lightning storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 18:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10496640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifwegettherebysunset/pseuds/ifwegettherebysunset
Summary: Atem decides to try his luck at asking Yugi on another date.Unfortunately, the weather has other ideas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, my Spellcaster deck was incredibly helpful in figuring out this plot. I have two Hannibal Necromancers in it, and as they were part of this inspiration, I decided to coin this fic after them. Their Effect is as follows: when the card is Normal Summoned, you place a spell counter on it (max. 1), and you can remove that spell counter to destroy any face-up Trap Card on the field.
> 
> In other words, badass problem solver. In other words, they reminded me of Yugi, just as Mythical Beast Cerberus reminded me of awkward bunny Hades, which reminded me of Atem.
> 
> This is also a fill for a prompt, but puzzleshipping dates are so fun to write, I figured I'd make it a Thing :D I hope you all have fun too!

After such a successful, utterly wonderful date, Yugi and Atem have officially told their friends that they're dating.

But they have not gone on a date since that first one. Yes, they've gone on outings with their friends, holding hands and sitting close to each other. They've even spent their evenings together at home. Still, they've always done that.

Atem assumes that it's a requirement for them to go on dates. It's in the name, after all.  _Dating_. And, given how much fun they'd had on their first one, he also assumes that Yugi would be eager to go on a second.

Just like last time, this should be simple.

 

On Wednesday, after school, Atem takes a deep breath. He thumbs at his deck in his belt, once more gaining courage from the warmth.

The Continuous Magic is already on the field. All he has to do is activate its effect.

Quickening his pace, he pushes through the throng of students. "Yugi―"

Yugi turns, a wide grin already waiting. "Oh, Atem! There you are! I wanted to ask you something."

"Ah. Me too. But you first."

Yugi takes his hand and tugs him towards the gate. "Well, I was just wondering―since everything went so well a couple weeks ago, I thought, maybe we could go on another date?"

Atem beams. "I was just about to ask you that."

Yugi laughs. "I had a feeling you were working up to it. You had your dueling face on."

"I...have a dueling face?"

"Multiple faces, actually." Yugi nudges him. "So I'm guessing that's a yes?"

Atem squeezes his fingers. "Yes."

"Awesome! This Sunday?" Atem nods. "Perfect! Let's catch up with the others."

Atem gladly follows. "I think it will rain on Sunday, though."

"What? How can you tell?"

"Just a feeling."

Yugi smiles. "Well, rain or shine, we'll have a great time!"

Atem leans on him. "Always."

 

On Sunday, Yugi takes Atem to KaibaLand's Carnival Week. It's the first day, so the place is completely packed, but apparently Mokuba Kaiba has a soft spot for Yugi Mutou and his brother's only acknowledged friend, and they've got fast passes for all the rides.

It's not Atem's first rollercoaster ride, but it always feels like it is. Yugi tries to scream with him―he ends up laughing instead, and laughing harder when he sees their picture afterward.

Seeing him so carefree is...wonderful.

They get stopped sometimes to sign autographs and take pictures. When asked who the King of Games is, they look at each other and start laughing.

Some people ask for a duel. They kindly decline. Atem has never been able to decline a duel before. It's a strange feeling, and he tells Yugi as much on their way to the next ride.

Yugi blinks. "Huh. Yeah, I guess you couldn't as Pharaoh, could you? And with all the adventures we've had, there was never an option to say no." His free hand grips Atem's elbow. "I'm so sorry, Atem. No wonder you take games so seriously."

Atem smiles. "That's alright. What matters is I can see the fun in them again."

"Right!"

"And besides..." Atem leans close to murmur in his ear, "Beating Kaiba is one of my favorite past times."

Yugi trips over himself laughing.

That's when the first peal of thunder rumbles.

Atem has just enough time to snatch his jacket from his shoulders and throw it over his and Yugi's heads before the downpour starts.

"Whoa, you weren't kidding!" Yugi says, "How did you know?"

"Mana and I used to joke that it was because we lived in a desert," Atem says, "When rain was coming, we could sense it."

Yugi grins. "I believe it." He looks around at the whining park-goers and sighs. "Well, I guess we should head home."

Carefully maneuvering his hands to support his end of the jacket―Yugi's reached up to support the other―Atem tips Yugi's chin up. They smile at each other.

"Rain or shine, right?" Atem asks.

Yugi pecks his lips. "Right."

 

Sugoroku and Atem end up dueling at home, with Yugi as the engaged audience. Since he has no idea who to root for, Yugi opts to cheer both of them on and saying "no offense" to the other person until they're all laughing.

Both men make grand gestures over their game mats, despite Yugi's scolding his grandfather about throwing his back. They nearly poke each other in the eye most of the time, but it's more fun than Atem ever had participating in Egyptian Shadow Duels―except for that one night with Mana and Mahaad. That had been the greatest.

"I activate the Field Spell, Yami!" Atem cries.

The power goes out.

"Oh my," Sugoroku's voice says, "I suppose you did."

"I'll get some flashlights," Yugi says. Then, quieter, he says, "Atem?"

Atem, who is clutching Yugi's wrist in a white-knuckled grip, says nothing.

Yugi gasps quietly and steps closer. "That's right," he whispers, "you don't like the dark."

"I'll be fine," Atem murmurs.

"Atem. It's okay to be scared. I'm here, okay?" Yugi's warmth presses against him. "I'm here."

Atem lets out a slow breath. "Thank you, Yugi," he whispers.

"Are you boys alright?" Sugoroku asks.

"We just need to get some flashlights and candles, that's all," Yugi says. "Come on, Atem."

Atem's stomach roils as they begin to walk. He wishes he didn't have to burden Yugi with this. It's a childish fear, especially for one who grew up surrounded by and using Shadow Magic. If anything, he should be able to embrace the darkness as he used to, in those beginning days when Yugi just solved the Puzzle.

But that's just it, isn't it? The darkness holds nothing but reminders: prison, captivity, danger, loss, pain, torture, eternity,  _loneliness_ ―Atem takes another shaky breath and clings tighter to Yugi's hand.

The shadows are not closing in on him. He is not back in the unsolved Puzzle. He is not in the Shadow Games anymore. It's like Yugi said: he can say no.

It's startling when the flashlight clicks on. He hadn't even noticed they'd reached the storage room. Atem tries not to sag against Yugi.

"You can light the candles," Yugi tells him, "It's what I used to do when I got scared."

"I remember," Atem murmurs, though technically he doesn't. Those memories were shared, not experienced. "If you think it will help. I―I don't want to―"

Yugi rounds on him. "No. It's not your fault. We all have our fears, and yours is probably the most rational one I've ever seen." He puts the flashlight in Atem's free hand and cups his cheek, brow set. "And if you need me to remind you that we're not playing a Shadow Game, or that you're no longer trapped, I'll tell you over and over. Got it?"

Atem kisses him. Yugi cradles his face, solid and reassuring. The sheer confidence flowing from him is enough to make the darkness a little brighter. But who else can conquer shadows like Yugi Mutou?

In the small space between their lips, Yugi repeats slow and clear, "I'm here for you."

Atem kisses him again, and again, and one more time before Sugoroku's calling for them from the kitchen.

Once they're back with flashlights and candles, Atem is handed the matches. As usual, Yugi is right: as he lights each candle, manually inviting light with his own hands, his fear abates to a slow crawl, still present but not nearly as oppressive. Yugi's already reaching for his hand by the time he's finished.

"Shall we continue?" Sugoroku asks.

And the fear rears right back.

Shadow―dueling―darkness―Game―

Yugi's voice cuts through the haze: "I don't think that's a good idea, Grandpa. We can restart tomorrow?"

Sugoroku casts a guilty glance at Atem. "Of course. Anytime." Cautiously, he pats Atem's arm. When he catches Atem's wary eyes, he winks and adds, "After all, it's not every day I get that close to beating a Pharaoh!"

Atem gives him a tiny smile. "I wouldn't say that, Grandpa."

Sugoroku pats him again and gathers his cards. Taking one of the flashlights, he bits them both goodnight and heads upstairs.

Yugi turns to Atem. "Would you like to stay up for a while?"

Atem opens his mouth to tell him that he's just fine, that they can go to bed early and sleep out the storm. Then Yugi looks at him with his quiet confidence and he ends up saying, "Perhaps a while longer."

"Okay. Hey, I wonder if everyone's alright. I think I'm gonna call them. Mind if I put 'em on speaker?"

"I don't mind."

They sit on the couch in candlelight, the flashlight turned up towards the ceiling to created their own small dome of light. Thankfully, the phone lines are still up, and each of their friends answer in the first two rings.

Hearing them, being able to speak to them, grounds Atem further in the present. If he can hold Yugi's hand  _and_ talk to his friends, then he cannot be in the Puzzle. And if they are joking around and making plans for the week, then all must be well.

Atem lays his forehead on Yugi's shoulder. Yugi kisses his temple―yet another silent reassurance.

He does not deserve him.

"Hey, aren't you supposed t'be on a date?" Jounouchi asks.

Yugi's face heats. "Uh, well―"

"Yuge! Whatcha callin'  _me_ for?! Get back to it! Atem, tell 'im!"

Atem smiles. "I have no problem with calling a friend, Jounouchi."

"Ugh, you're both hopeless. I'll see yah tomorrow!"

The dial tone drones. Yugi shakes his head with a smile.

Quietly, Atem says, "I think I'd like to go up, now."

Yugi's smile softens. "Sure. We can take the candles up."

A handful of minutes later, when they're in bed, Atem fixes his eyes on the candles. Yugi wraps his arm around his waist, fingers grazing comfortingly on his stomach.

Atem swallows. "Yugi...before. You said that―that you would―"

Yugi wraps all four limbs around him. "You're not in the Puzzle anymore," he says firmly. "The shadows can't get you again."

Atem nods.

"Hey...tell me your name."

Blinking, Atem looks over his shoulder. "What?"

Yugi's smiling again. "Tell me your name."

"Atem."

The certainty and comfort that comes with that word staggers him.

That's right.  _He knows his name_. How can the shadows take him when he has his name?

"Yes," he says, "my name is Atem." He rolls over. "Yugi. I don't know how to thank you."

Yugi kisses him. "I told you, rain or shine. And hey! My fast passes are valid through Carnival Week. Wanna try again?"

Atem nuzzles under his chin. Safe.

"I would like that."

**Author's Note:**

> I snuck a couple Atem headcanons in there. Hope yah don't mind!


End file.
